This invention relates to an improvement or modification to, or development on, a rock bolt assembly as described in the specification to a patent application PCT/ZA2016/000017 which is hereinafter referred to as the parent patent and which specification is herein incorporated by reference.
The rock bolt assembly provides a solution to grouting a rock anchor within a rock hole which, typically, is a difficult and messy affair.
However, the rock bolt assembly described in the parent specification is rigid, making it difficult to install in a narrow slope environment.
The invention at least partially solves the aforementioned problems.